vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiyama Hiroto
|-|Genesis = |-|Inazuma Japan = Summary Kiyama Hiroto, or Xavier Foster in the English Dub, is a supporting character in Inazuma Eleven, who made his debut in the 2nd season/game. He was a member of Aliea Academy, and the captain of one of their three master ranked teams named Gaia, which eventually was given the title of The Genesis. He was the team's Forward, as well as the main antagonist to Endou during the second game/season, named by his alter ego 'Gran' (or Xene). Tatsuya grew up in Ohisama En orphanage with the rest of the children in Aliea Academy, who was sought out and used by Kira Seijirou to prove the power of his 'superhumans', by demonstrating their power through the use of Soccer. Tatsuya, in particular, was Seijirou's personal favorite, due to his striking resemblance and soccer passion to his deceased son Kira Hiroto, which was why he had changed Tatsuya's name to Kira, and personally adopted him. After the Aliea Academy scandal had been exposed, and Seijirou arrested, Kiyama forgave his 'father' for what he had done and promised to keep in touch along with his stepsister, Kira Hitomiko. It was revealed that Hiroto was one of the Aliea children who didn't require his immense power from the Aliea Rock. During the 3rd game/season, Kiyama was scouted out by Hibiki as a candidate for joining Inazuma Japan, to compete in the world FFI championships as Japan's representative. Kiyama was successfully chosen, and acted as a midfielder and forward for the team, putting all of his involvement with Aliea behind him and finally being able to enjoy Soccer as a game. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, most likely much higher | At least High 7-C, 7-B with strongest attacks, most likely higher Name: Kiyama Hiroto, Gran (Aliea name), Xavier Foster (English Dub), Xene (Aliea English Dub), Tatsuya Kiyama (Original Name) Origin: Inazuma Eleven Gender: Male Age: In his teens Classification: Forward, Midfielder, No.11 & Captain of Gaia/The Genesis, No.18 of Inazuma Japan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Soccer Player, Energy Projection, Pseudo-Flight, Fire Manipulation, Atomic Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Teleportation, Portal Creation and BFR (With Aliea Ball) Reactive Power Level, Possible Resistance to Time Stop. Attack Potency: At least Large Town level (Was Captain of Aliea Academy's strongest chosen team Genesis, and was initially able to stomp Raimon easily, who were all better than Frontier Arc Afuro Terumi, Should be comparable, if not stronger than, Nagumo Haruya and Suzuno Fuusuke, His shots are described in the games to be 'like meteors', Easily stopped both Afuro and Ignite/Frozen Steal with a kicked soccer ball), most likely much higher (His Ryuusei Blade is described in the games to have equal power to the Big Bang, though this is likely Hyperbole) | At least Large Town level (Comparable to other Inazuma Japan players, as well as having strong Forward capabilties in the team, Provides 1/3 of the power for Big Bang and Grand Fire, and 1/2 for The Birth), City level with strongest hissatsu (His Tenkuu Otoshi technique was able to break through Rococo Ururpa's God Hand X technique, which could stop his Ryuusei Blade V3 shot) Speed: At least Hypersonic+ (Was easily able to blitz Raimon and should be superior in speed to Gemini Storm and Epsilon) | At least Massively Hypersonic (Able to compete with World level teams such as The Kingdom and Little Gigant, and should be faster than Dark Emperor Kazemaru, who dodged a lightning bolt from The Tower) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Able to easily lift and use the Aliea ball as if it were a regular soccer ball) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class, most likely higher | At least Large Town Class, City Class with strongest attacks, most likely higher Durability: '''At least '''Large Town level (Was able to hold back The Earth with Yagami for a short while, Took a bloodlusted shot directly from Yagami Reina, though was injured, Can survive the counterforce of his moves) | At least City level (Can withstand his Tenkuu Otoshi, Withstood multiple Fake Bombers) Stamina: High Range: Average human melee, several thousand meters with hissatsu Standard Equipment: Soccer ball, Aliea Ball (Aliea form only) Intelligence: Most likely High (As captain of Genesis, should be fairly skilled in tactical ability, as well as the 4th substitute for the captain of Inazuma Japan. Extremely technical and precise in his soccer as well) Weaknesses: Prohibiting his limiters in his Aliea Form will increase his power, but his body takes a hard toll. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Solo Hissatsu: *'Ryuusei Blade:' Kiyama's signature shoot hissatsu, dubbed 'Meteor Blade' in English, has Kiyama jumps into the air with the ball, and strikes it with a powerful roundhouse kick, filling it with Atomic energy and shooting it into the goal. This shoot hissatsu was stated to be at the power of the Big Bang, though this fact does not correlate and is considered Hyperbole. The move was, however, able to severely damage Fubuki Shirou, as well as break through Endou's Fist of Justice fairly easily. **'Ryuusei Blade V2:' A stronger version of Ryuusei Blade that appeared during the third season, in which evolved to break through Fire Dragon's Dai Bakuhatsu Harite, to which the original Ryuusei Blade could not break. **'Ryuusei Blade V3:' An even stronger version of Ryuusei Blade, appearing during the match against Little Gigant, though could not break through Rococo's God Hand X. *'Southern Crosscut:' An offensive hissatsu, in which Kiyama creates a starry lit sky and dashes directly past the opponent, in which an explosion of atomic energy splits apart in a cross formation against the opponent, creating fire and effectively passing them. *'Photon Flash:' A defensive hissatsu, in which Kiyama spins around at fast speeds, creating photons and sparks which are then released in a flash of light to blind opponents and steal the ball. *'Tenkuu Otoshi:' Kiyama's strongest solo-shoot, and an evolved form of Ryuusei Blade, in which Kiyama leaps into the air and delivers a strong kick, as a yellow supernova-like blast charges behind him and then strikes the ball as it is released. A large beam filled with planets and empty cosmos is trailed as the ball strikes the goal) Combination Hissatsu: *'Supernova:' A shoot hissatsu consisting of Genesis' three top strikers Yagami, Izuno and Kiyama, in which they launch into the air, with the ball using a black void created from power release, as the purple sphere then flashes a yellow aura surrounding the ball in the center. The three then strike the ball with a slash of the leg, forcing it directly into the goal at high power. This move broke through Tachimukai's Mugen the Hand V2, as well as easily overpowered improved Aphrodi's God Knows in the game. *'Space Penguin:' A Shoot hissatsu, and Genesis's strongest end-all shoot, which was performed when Kiyama, Yagami, and Izuno released their limiters. Yagami summons small penguins in astronaut suits that pop out from the ground and fly into the air. As Kiyama and Izuno strike the ball, the penguins trail along and add their power to the shoot in high power. This move exceeded Supernova and was able to break through Tachimukai's Mugen the Hand V3. *'Grand Fire:' A shoot hissatsu in Inazuma Japan with Gouenji and Toramaru, in which the three strike the ball with enough power to ignite it with a strong flame, that launches it into the goal at high power. This shot was quick enough to blitz Teres before he could use his Iron Wall and break through The Empire's defenses. This move also evolved into V2, which scored against Dark Angel's The End. *'Big Bang:' A triple combination shot involving Fubuki, Kidou, and Kiyama, in which the three add in their energy, to give the ball quantum energy, and launch it with a giant orange sphere of energy resembling that of the Big Bang, into the goal. This move was able to break through Cain's Shin God Hand X and score against Little Gigant and forced Rococo to create a new move Tamashii the Hand to block it. Miscellaneous Abilities: Mind Manipulation: Within his time at Aliea Academy, it was shown in the games that Kiyama could manipulate others mentally, specifically by using mind wipe as he did on Gemini Storm, or mind control, though he uses this passively. Reactive Power level: Like many of the Inazuma Japan characters, Kiyama is capable of drastically improving his power, techniques, and shots during tough battles, such as being able to improve Ryuusei Blade within matches. Additionally, his team, Genesis, was able to easily perfect their strongest move on the first try, most notably being able to create Tenkuu Otoshi to break through Rococo's God Hand X. Key: Aliea Arc | FFI Arc Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Inazuma Eleven Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Athletes Category:Orphans Category:Teenagers Category:Captains Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Matter Users Category:Light Users Category:Mind Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Tier 7